


Half Empty

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Dean asks Sam for a drink after gruesome events.
Series: Suptober20 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Kudos: 8





	Half Empty

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 19 prompt: pour one out (drabble) | sam & dean | ~140 words

“Pour one out for me, would you?” Dean motioned towards the bottle Sam was holding. He reached for another glass.

It was late in the night, probably around 3 or 4 am if Sam had to guess. They were tired, and covered in blood, and two of them were missing and the bunker felt more like a coffin than a home. The rooms all seemed bigger, and their footsteps echoed louder than they used to.

Dean slumped into the chair next to him. Sam saw reflected in Dean his same tired eyes and hollowed-out expression, the same amount give in his shoulders that made them look like they were slouching over. Like they had given up.

Sam slid Dean’s glass over to him. Maybe they had.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. There was nothing left to say.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> thanks for reading !! sorry this one's depressing, lmao  
> also, I'm up-to-date! so henceforth I'll be uploading these on here on the day I write them or the day afterward ((:


End file.
